


Lucky

by J_Hwang



Series: Song Inspired [32]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff(?), Oblivious, Song Inspired, Songfic, best friend - Freeform, lucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: Falling in love with your best friends is the luckiest thing to have ever happened.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Minji | JiU, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Gahyeon, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Series: Song Inspired [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550344
Kudos: 30





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Jason Mraz - Lucky

“So, it’s true that you and Sua are dating? Here I thought that the two of you look more like mom and daughter rather than a couple.” 

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“Ugh… You are so loud.” 

Gahyeon punches Yubin on her shoulder, and then the two of them laugh at each other. They are having a lunch break and hang out at the usual spot behind the campus where not many people know but their group of friends. 

“How are you and Yoohyeon anyway?”

“It’s… fine? I guess. I don’t know, I told her I like her but she said nothing. And she has been avoiding me for days.” 

“Try talk to her again maybe?”

“I will when she is ready to face me and not running the other ways instead.” 

Yubin is now playing with her food, her mind thinking about a tall clumsy girl that she has been crushing since forever. Her tall childhood friend that she had known for ages. She confessed a week ago, and ever since, the tall girl has been avoiding her, no messages like they always do every day, no midnight call, she even moves her seats when they share a class. 

“Maybe she just wants to think about it calmly. I am pretty sure she will come to you when she is ready.” Gahyeon pats her back, consoling her. 

_‘Thanks’_ Yubin mutter.

**********

“Gahyeon… what did I say about eating slowly?” Bora wipes her mouth that is smeared with ice cream with a napkin. 

“Hehehe…” She smiles sheepishly while looking at the older girl.

“You know, it’s still a mystery as in how the two of you got together… Pretty sure the two of you look more like Mom and daughter rather than a couple.” Siyeon said while sipping on her smoothies. 

“I told Gahyeon the same.” Yubin snickered. 

“Yah! Don’t tease my baby.” 

“Disgusting…” Minji grimaced.

“I want to know too… how the two of you got together?” Handong who keeps quiet until a while ago speaks up. 

“Hmm? We are engaged since we are babies? Or should I said, she this baby is born. Let’s just say that our parents make a promise, the first kid of the family will be engaged regardless of the gender. And here we are.” 

“And you are okay with that?” Yoohyeon suddenly pops up behind them resulting in a loud shriek from Bora. “My ears!” She said holding her ears. 

“Who told you to pop up like that! Well, it will be a lie if we said we didn’t try to fight, but as time goes by we just naturally go with it.” Bora said smiling. 

Yoohyeon casually plops herself beside Yubin and also at that moment, the whole group fell silent. 

“? Why are you guys not talking?” She asks, oblivious of the situation.

The rest of the girls just shrug and went back to their conversation. 

“You are not ordering?” Yubin asked when she sees Yoohyeon is not ordering something. 

Yoohyeon looks at her and shrugs, casually takes her smoothies and took a sip. 

“Nah, I can just sip yours.” She said while sipping. 

“And how are you so sure that I will be sharing?”

“You didn’t stop me from taking yours.” She shrug.

They continue to talk about the other topic, oblivious to the weird stare that their friends are giving. 

_‘Since when did they start talking?’_ Bora whispers to Siyeon since she is close to Yoohyeon. 

_‘I have no idea, the last time I know they’re avoiding each other.’_ Siyeon shrug, clearly confused too. But they drop it soon, thinking that it is good their friends are getting along again.

**********

**Do you hear me, I’m talking to you**

**Across the water, across the deep blue ocean**

**Under the open sky, baby I’m trying**

“What are you doing?” Yoohyeon came to Yubin’s apartment one day, unannounced. She just casually open the door with the spare key that Yubin gave her before and walk into her studio. 

“Nothing.” 

“New song?” 

“Maybe? What are you doing here?”

“Let’s talk, it’s been a while.” 

“You are the one avoiding me.” Yubin said, not sparing a glance at the taller girl.

“I know. That is why I am here. Let’s talk.” Yoohyeon said, turning her chair around so she could face her. 

“I am listening.” 

“Okay… first, I am sorry. I don’t mean to avoid you, not at all. Heck, I miss you so much and it hurts me too seeing you hurt.” Yoohyeon said looking down at her lap. 

“I need time to think. You caught me off that day you know, confessing so sudden. I mean, yeah sure I like you, we knew each other since we were babies, you are my best friend. I thought that’s all, but when you confessed I got all sorts of mixed feelings. I tell myself that my feeling for you is that of a best friend, but then why does it hurts when I see you sad, why does it hurts when you ignore me when you turn away avoiding me. That is when I realize, I love you, and I am just too dense. I know.” 

Yoohyeon looks up, eyes meeting Yubin’s, she can see her eyes getting teary and she went panic, she searches for tissue, napkins, but found none. She stands up, walks closer to the shorter girl, using her long sleeves to wipe the tears that are falling.

“Why are you crying?”

“I thought that it was impossible, that we won’t be able to get back to what we were before. That it will be awkward between us. I am scared.” 

“I won’t leave you, I just need time to think. I am sorry if the way I handle this hurts you. And I am sorry for not thinking about your feeling, I am selfish.” Yoohyeon said now hugging Yubin tight, sitting on her laps with Yubin’s arms safely wrap around her waist. 

“You could at least talk to me, and not leaving me in the dark without giving a clue.” Yubin buried her face on the nook of Yoohyeon’s neck.

“I know, I am sorry, but hey! I am here now.” 

**********

**_I’m lucky I’m in love with my best friend_ **

**_Lucky to have been where I have been_ **

**_Lucky to be coming home again_ **

“I am home!”

“Oh, you are early today, no class?”

“I only have morning class today,” Yoohyeon said as she put down her bag on the sofa and settle herself beside Yubin. 

Yoohyeon has been coming more frequently to the stage where she practically lives there. Not that Yubin is complaining. They are not a couple, not yet they said. They want to take things slowly after what happened and they want to take baby steps. 

Their friends didn’t know it, yet. Only Gahyeon knew about this because Yubin told her what happened that night when Yubin canceled their plan for dinner. The night Yoohyeon came over for the talk. And Gahyeon couldn’t be happier for her.

They do plan to tell their friends about what is happening, but they know that their friends had everything figured without them saying a thing. They just don’t want to interpret and wait for them to open up. 

“Yoo, Bora is asking whether you want to go to the beach this weekend?” 

“Sure, why not? Who will be driving tho?”

“We all take a turn, Bora will be borrowing a van from her brother.” 

“Cool,” Yoohyeon said as she laid her head on Yubin’s lap while the other hummed and continued her reading.

**_And so I’m sailing through the sea, To an island where we’ll meet_ **

**_You’ll hear the music fill the air, I’ll put a flower in your hair_ **

The group went to the beach, staying at a beach house that Gahyeon’s families own. It’s been a while since they went there but everything is still the same as the last time they visit.

“Let’s walk on the beach,” Yubin said, offering her hand for Yoohyeon to hold, in which she takes it right away. The two walk alongside the shore, watching the sunsets. It’s a private beach, hence no one is there to bother them.

“Are they finally together?” From the beach house, the rest of the girls is watching them with a smile on their face.

“They are taking baby steps, that’s what Yubin is telling me,” Gahyeon said, resting her chin on Bora’s shoulder hugging her from behind.

“That’s good, at least they won’t be awkward anymore. I can’t take is.” Bora said, turning her head to kiss Gahyeon on her cheek.

“Stop it, you two are disgusting,” Minji said jokingly.

“And you are just jealous.” Bora stuck out her tongue at her.

“Come here, babe. Let me kiss you too~” Handong said opening her arms towards Minji, in which the older girl pushes her away jokingly.

“No, you too are disgusting.” She laughs and walks inside the beach house. Missing the hurting looks on Handong’s face. 

“She will open up to you one day.” Bora said patting her on the shoulder and walk inside. 

**_Though the breezes through the trees, Move so pretty you’re all I see_ **

**_As the world keeps spinning round, You hold me right here right now_ **

It’s been months since then, and the two of them grew closer and closer. Yoohyeon finally can figure out her feeling for her best friend and they decide to finally take things more seriously. And not it’s been a month since they officially going out as a couple. 

Things are going well between their groups of friends, or so they thought. What they don’t know is that things between Handong and Minji gets more complicated. Minji being oblivious of the younger feelings while the orange hair girl hides her feeling well from her.

“Handong…” They are sitting at Yubin’s living room, Yoohyeon, Bora and Handong.

“Yes, Bora.”

“Tell her… Or else you could lose her if you keep on hiding it.” 

“What’s the point? She doesn’t even like me.” 

“You won’t know if you didn’t try, who knows she might have a feeling for you too?”

“That a question form, Yoohyeon.” 

“Just tell her, the good thing is she accepts you, worse is she reject you. What could go wrong?” Yubin walks out from her room and stands behind Bora, resting her chin on her shoulder. 

“What if she rejects me and we can’t even be friends anymore? It will be awkward for us, and the group.” 

“We can manage, your feelings are more important. It’s better to let it out and get a closure, then vent it and get hurt.” Yoohyeon said, side hugging the orange hair girl.

“I will think about it.” 

**********

A week passed since the talk they had. And today Handong makes up her mind to confront Minji. She asks the older girl to hang out with her in private after school and the older girl just nods along, having nothing better to do.

“What’s the occasion? You rarely ask me to hang out with you.” 

“Nah, I got nothing to do, and you got nothing to do, so yeah.” 

“Miss me much? Hahaha.”

“You said I am disgusting sometimes, now who is the disgusting one?” Handong playfully hit her arms.

“Hahaha! Sorry.” Minji said, taking a seat across her while putting down her tray of drink and macaroons. “But seriously, what is it?”

“Now I can’t ask you out? And yeah, okay, I do miss you.” 

“Oh~ See, it’s not that hard to admit that you miss me.” Minji teases her, sipping on her drink.

The two of them sit and enjoy their drink in silence, no one speaks a word. It’s a comfortable silence, they just enjoy each other presence. 

“Minji?” Their silence is broken when someone calls Minji’s name. The two of them look toward the caller and turns out its Eunbi, Minji’s classmates.

“Eunbi? What are you doing here?”

“I stop by to buy macaroons, heard their macaroons are good.” 

“The best!” Minji said, it’s true and this shop is her favorite.

“Oh? Then I surely should give it a try. Sorry, did I disturb your date?”

“Eh? Ah! No no… It’s okay, this is Handong, my best friend.” 

“I know, we share the same literature class.” Eunbi said, smiling at Handong and she just nods.

“Ah! I see, she never told me that, hehe.” 

“Okay then, I will get going, see you, Minji.” Eunbi waves and walks away. 

Minji stare at her leaving back and blush, now hiding her blushing face and sips on her drink silently. Handong just stares at her blankly, feeling something inside her heartbroken. She didn’t say a word and the two of them fall back into silence. 

“We should get back, I will drive you home.” Handong suddenly said. 

“It’s okay, you don’t have too,” Minji said.

“I insist.” And she walks away, with Minji following closely behind her, walking to her car.

**_I’m lucky I’m in love with my best friend_ **

**_Lucky to have been where I have been_ **

**_Lucky to be coming home again_ **

“I like this song, and I like the singer too.” Minji suddenly said.

Handong didn’t answer and just nod, concentrating on her driving and trying not to get distracted. She still felt hurt seeing Minji blushing when Eunbi talks to her. She knew she knew about the crush that Minji has for the shorter girl as she always talks about her.

“You okay?” Minji puts her hands above Handong’s own when they stop in front of Minji’s apartment. 

“I am fine, just a little tired.”

“Want to stay a night? It is not save to drive home if you are tired.”

“I am okay, go get some rest.” 

“You sure?”

“I am sure, Minji. Rest well.”

Minji hesitantly steps out from the car, not before giving a last glance at Handong, but the latter didn’t even spare a look at her. 

_‘What happened? Did I do something wrong?’_ She thought. But she shrugs it off thinking that Handong is just tired and wants to go home, and so she said bye one last time and walk into her apartment, turning back to see Handong’s car leaving.

**********

“So, tell us anything.” They gather around at their usual spot, minus Minji since she mentioned that she has something to do with Eunbi. 

“Nothing to be told, Siyeon. There is nothing happened.” 

“But I thought you will talk yesterday?”

“I was about too… Until Eunbi shows up.”

“Kwon Eunbi?” They asks.

“Minji’s crush?” Yoohyeon said out loud, earning a slap on her tight by Bora.

“Well, yes, Kwon Eunbi, Minji’s crush.” Handong smile bitterly.

They fall into silence. No one dares to say a word, until Gahyeon speaks up.

“But I think that is all in the past… Eunbi is dating someone now, I forgot her name, but someone from their class.” 

Handong didn’t say anything, she just nods along. And they just stay there, giving her the silence that she needed.

**********

“Minji? What are you doing here?”

“I… Let’s talk.” Minji shows up on Handong’s apartment one Sunday.

“Come in…” Handong steps aside to give her space, and she walks into her apartment.

“So…? What is it that you want to talk about?” Handong said, sitting on her kitchen counter, across of Minji.

“Why are you ignoring me?” Minji asks, looking down at the glass of water that she is holding. She doesn’t know why, but she feels sad because Handong has been ignoring or avoiding her for days. And she feels lonely without the younger girl beside her.

“I am just busy.” 

“Don’t you lie to me, Handong. I know you are not, and I know that you went out with Siyeon yesterday.” She looks up, feeling tears in her eyes.

“Why do you care tho?” 

“I…”

“Minji, if you think that I am avoiding you, then no, I am not. I am really busy. I went out with Siyeon yesterday because she asks me to accompany her to buy something for her girlfriend.” 

“Why don’t you pick up my calls?”

“The last time you called, I am in a meeting with my dad.” 

“Then why are you avoiding me when I wave to you last Friday at school? You turned around almost immediately!”

“You did? I didn’t saw you.” Handong is telling the truth, she didn’t saw her that day.

“You did!” 

“Okay, I am sorry then. I didn’t saw you.” 

“I… I miss you, Handong…” Minji walks around the counter and she hugs Handong, snuggles her face beneath her chin. Handong, taken aback, but returns the hug.

“I…” 

“Handong, tell me… That day, when you ask me out… You said you want to talk about something. What is it?” Minji looks up, staring at Handong, but still not releasing the hug.

“I love you…” Handong said. She don’t care about it anymore, she just wants to let it out. _‘Screw it, it is now or never’_ she thinks. 

Minji widened her eyes hearing the confession, clearly taken back. But she still didn’t release the hug and she kisses her instead. It starts slow, but soon it became heated, with Minji now pushing her onto the kitchen counter. 

They part to catch a breath, but Minji still holding onto Handong, pressing her forehead onto the younger’s one. She stares at her with teary eyes, with all sorts of emotions showing on her eyes. Love, admiration, longing. 

“You don’t know how much I wanted to hear that word from you. And here I thought it was one side.” Minji said. 

“I am sorry, I should have said it sooner.” 

“I am sorry too, I should not have pushed you away before. I am just afraid, that it is all a joke to you. I was afraid of getting hurt.”

“I could never.” Handong said, and they kissed again.

**_I’m lucky we’re in love in every way_ **

**_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_ **

**_Lucky to be coming home someday_ **

Falling in love with your best friends is both sweet and sour. You are afraid of hurting the other, but yet you ended up hurting yourself. You are afraid that everything will turn awkward, but by doing nothing it gets more awkward.

But by the end of the day, once you muster up your courage, there comes the sweet part. You knew each other well, their good and their bad. You accept them as who they are, and you tolerate each other well. 

Falling in love with your best friends is the luckiest thing to have ever happened. 


End file.
